


Spring Cleaning

by alphanumerical



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: While cleaning their room, Skylar and Bree find one of Mr. Davenport’s old gadgets
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous ask on tumblr

Bree walked into her room to find Skylar going through her closet.

“Skylar?” Bree asked. “What are you doing?”

Skylar, without turning around, answered, “Taking back my clothes that you stole.”

“Oh, really?” Bree walked over to Skylar’s closet. She waited until Skylar was watching before opening it. Several outfits, all belonging to Bree, tumbled out of it.

Skylar was silent for a moment before slowly putting her clothes back in Bree’s closet.

Bree looked around the floor for the first time in a while. She didn’t spend a lot of time in her and Skylar’s room, but it was a mess. Books, chocolate wrappers, jewelry, and pens were strewn about the hardwood floor. Clothes covered the chair in the corner by Skylar’s closet. For the first time, she noticed strange bulges underneath the red carpet she was standing on. “Was our room always a pigsty?” Bree asked.

Skylar shrugged. “We could clean it while the boys are gone.”

Bree was already picking up the clothes on the chair. They were almost all Skylar’s. “What were they seeing again? Another Pig Zombie movie?”

“I honestly tune them out at this point.” Skylar admitted. She took the clothes Bree handed to her and walked over to her closet to pet them away.

Bree turned to the last item of clothing on the chair- her missing hoodie. She grabbed it and put it in her closet. It smelled like Skylar’s coconut shampoo after being under her clothes for who-knows-how-long.

“Alright, you pick up the junk on the floor, I’ll vacuum under the rug.” Bree ordered.

Two people using super speed in a room less than 300 square feet is a bad idea. On Bree’s way back up into their room, vacuum in hand, she crashed into Skylar. Skylar dropped the gum wrapper and random pieces of paper she was holding. Bree just barely managed to save the vacuum from falling down the stairs. Breathing heavily, Skylar got up. “That was a bad idea.”

Bree smiled and breathed, “No kidding.”

They continued their chores in comfortable silence, slower this time. After Bree was satisfied with Skylar’s work and the vacuum was stowed away, it was time to tackle Skylar's bed.

Bree lifted to the covers. “After you.” She said with a false smile.

Skylar peeked underneath the mattress. She started sliding out random sheet music, a charger, and some pencils. Bree picked up the sheet music. “Hamilton? Since when do you like musical theater?”

Skylar turned to look at her, almost banging her head on the bed frame. “I thought we could audition together. There’s a theater on 5th street.” She ducked back under the bed.

Bree was impressed. “Skylar, that sounds awesome! When is it?”

Skylar’s voice was muffled. “Auditions open next month. Hey, what’s this?” She re-emerged with a radio-like device in hand.

Bree sat down next to her. “Looks like one of Mr. Davenport’s gadgets.” She leaned over and pressed the on button.

A monotone voice drawled, “Place monitors on wrists.”

A drawer popped out of the radio with two sleek black bracelets. Bree and Skylar helped themselves.

Orchestral, ballroom music started to play. It had a bouncy, fast tempo. Bree felt like she was in an old movie and had just met her love interest.

“What?” Skylar asked, smiling nervously.

“I think the music changes depending on your temperature and heart rate, it’s trying to gauge your emotions.” Bree guessed.

Skylar pulled Bree up. “May I have this dance?”

Bree accepted. Skylar put her hands on Bree’s waist. Bree put her hands around Skylar’s neck.

It started slow. Spinning in circles a few steps at a time. The room was small, and they’d sometimes trip over Skylar’s bed. Bree’s eyes drifted around the room. Yellow chair. Red carpet. Tall bookshelf. She kept trying to force herself to look at Skylar, but every time she did blood rushed to her head. It felt too intimate.

They were making their way around the room slowly. The soft rug ended and the hardwood began. Bree felt Skylar’s eyes on her. Her hands were numb on Skylar’s neck. Bree lowered her eyes. Skylar was wearing a flannel and jeans and a black ribbon choker. Casually beautiful, as always.

“I’m gonna spin you.” Skylar murmured. The music seemed to pick up with Bree’s heart as she spun around the room. Out of Skylar’s grasp. And back in. Skylar still smelled like coconut shampoo. Bree felt herself smile. It was nerve wracking, dancing with Skylar, but it was somehow familiar.

Bree stepped on Skylar’s toes. They both laughed. Bree’s heart seemed determined to pound a hole through her chest. Skylar dipped Bree and Bree felt her hair fall back. She was sure, for a second, that Skylar was going to kiss her.

She didn’t.

Skylar pulled Bree back up. The music shifted. It was tense. The entire thing was surreal, like Bree was tangled in a memory.

Eventually, Bree relaxed into the dance. Skylar was getting a little more adventurous, lifting Bree in the air occasionally. She smiled brightly whenever she did that. The music slowed and picked up appropriately. Sometimes they would press together, and it would feel so close. Bree was filled with an anticipation for something. She didn’t let herself admit it was Skylar’s lips.

Then, something stopped. Skylar looked alert and intense. “I think the boys are back.” She said, looking at the door. Bree followed her gaze, not completely paying attention because Skylar’s hands were on her hips.

Then she felt Skylar’s lips on her cheek.

Bree, expressionless, turned back to Skylar. It was frozen for a second. The music was entirely drowned out by Bree’s heart. Skylar laughed nervously. “It was an accident.”

Bree, without warning even to herself, kissed Skylar. It was brief and nervous. Skylar pulled back first, looking at Bree for an explanation.

Bree didn’t know what to say. Her hands were still on Skylar’s neck. They were still so close. “So was that.” She finally explained.

And then they were kissing again. Bree’s hands moved up around Skylar’s head. Skylar tugged Bree closer to her by the waist. It lasted several seconds, Bree trying to take all of Skylar in. Her lips were so soft. She smelled like coconut. Bree tangled her fingers in Skylar’s hair.

And then it was over.

“Skylar.” Bree breathed eventually.

Skylar smiled. “Bree.”


End file.
